Brotherly Love
by TheNerdyGeek
Summary: Asura decides to have a little...fun, with his younger brother...


**_ I AM NOT SORRY WHAT SO EVER! I've always loved Asura x Kid and I've always wanted to read smut on them. Since there was no smut whatsoever, then I decided to write it myself. _****_Because I'm a desperate bitch._**

**_But anyways! For this story, let's just pretend that Asura and Kid have known each other, and Kid has no idea what sexual intercourse is. Now onto the story before I keep talking!_**

**_°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●_**

Kid mewled softly as Asura brushed his fingers over the noticeable bulge in his pants, a light pink dusting his pale cheeks. Asura smirked, loving how the smallest of touches turned Kid on. He cupped the young boys member, rubbing him painfully slow through the fabric of his pants. "Kiiiid~" Soft kisses peppered the reapers jawline, down to his neck and Kid let a strangled moan pass his lips as the other nipped at his sensitive flesh, unconsciously bucking up to his brothers hand. Asura kept his free arm tightly wrapped around the other's waist to keep him from moving off his lap, his hand still placed on his brothers pulsing groin. "A-Asura..."

"Yes?~" The kishin whispered hotly into Kid's ear, sending shivers down the reapers spine. "Asura...st-stop, ah, no..." Kid's eyes widened the slightest and he groaned lowly when his brothers hand slipped inside of his pants and boxers; his colds fingers making his member throb painfully. Asura lightly gripped the base of Kid's length with his thumb and index finger and squeezed him, earning himself a delicious moan from the younger boy. Kid laid back onto his brothers chest, his breathes coming out in short gasps. Asura slowly began to run his fingers up and down his brothers shaft, enjoying the sounds emitting from the owner.

Kid tried to contain himself, blushing furiously. What's wrong with him? Asura's hardly doing anything yet the smallest touches drive him crazy. Why did he ask for this again? Why are they even doing this? The door was locked, so no one would walk in, but they could probably be heard from the outside. Oh how could he let it go this far?

His thoughts were soon interrupted as Asura wrapped the rest of his fingers around the boy giving it a light tug. Kid whimoered. "A-Ah~" With a small smile, the kishin began moving his hand up and down the throbbing length. Kid brought a hand up to his mouth to cover up his pleasurable moans, but Asura was quick enough to catch him and pin it to his side.

"I want to be able to hear you Kiddo..." He whispered, his low voice making Kid's cock twitch. Asura continued stroking his brother, pinching and rubbing the tip of his head which was coated in a small amount of a white substance. The reaper moaned loudly, gasping softly and bucked his hips up again. "C-Can...can you go f-faster...?"

Asura's smile grew wider, and he happily obliged, picking up the pace on his stroking. Kid became a moaning mess, arching his back and hips while clinging onto the sheets of the bed. He felt a warm, swirling heat in the put of his stomach as he began to reach his peak. "A-Asura! No, ngh, st-stop, wait!"

With a strangled moan, a loud gasp, and a harsh tug to the boys member, Kid came hard, his hot seed covering the fabric of his boxers and his brothers hand. Asura smirked and pecked Kid's temple, taking his drenched hand out of the boys pants. Kid sat panting on his brothers lap, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Kid glanced over at the other hands, watching the milky, white fluid dribble down his long fingers. "What...wh-what is it?"

Asura looked over at him questionably. "This?" He held a slick finger in front of Kid's face. "It's cum, semen, sperm, jizz, whatever you want to call it. When you feel that much pleasure, this'll come out." He explained and touched the tip of Kid's small nose, which made him scrunch up his face in slight disgust.

"Don't put that on me." He pushed his brothers hand away, making the other chuckle.

"It's not so bad." Asura admitted and brought a finger up to his lips, lapping up Kid's release. The younger of the two gagged mentally and pulled the fingers away from his brothers mouth. "Gross, don't lick something that came from...there...just wipe it off."

Asura snickered, "Well then I'll need something to clean it with." The kishin gripped Kid's pants, along with his boxers, and pulled them completely off him, using them to wipe the cum from his hand. A dark red spread across Kid's cheeks, cupping his hands over his manhood to cover himself. "Wh-Why'd you do that for?!"

"You said you wanted me to wipe it off. Besides, they were dirty anyway..." Asura smiled innocently, adjusting his brother on his lap. As he shifted the half-naked Kid, the boy felt something rather...large and bulky press up against his rear. "What's poking me?"

Looking down at Asura's lap, Kid cocked his head to the side. "Asura?" He glanced up at his brother, who's cheeks were now covered in a light pink while finding a new interest in the sheets of the bed. "Oi, that's not necessarily my fault Kiddo..."

Kid, now knowing what he was talking about, blushed lightly, remembering what his brother had done for him. So, he took it upon himself to return the favor.

With a bit of shakiness in his system, Kid grabbed the waistband of Asura's pants, catching the other off gaurd. "K-Kid...?"

"You did it for me, so I'll do it for you..."

"But-"

"You did it for me...so I'll do it for you..."

"Are you su-"

"Yes," Kid cut him off, placing his knees on either side of his hips, straddling his brother. "Correct me if I do anything wrong."

Asura, a bit hesitant on letting Kid do this, nodded, letting his younger brother pull down on his silk, black pants. Asura's erection sprung free from its captivity and he sighed in relief at the crisp, cool air. Kid eyed his brothers long, throbbing member after tossing the pants along with his soiled ones. "So...symmetrical..."

The reaper brought his hands up to his shaft, wrapping his fingers around it and gave him a light squeeze. Asura groaned and shut his eyes, letting Kid's hand work. Knowing what to do, the boy began to run his hand up and down at a slow pace. Asura let out a strangled moan and thrusted his hips up to the steady hand. Kid got the message and picked up the pace, stroking him faster.

"K-Kid..." Asura whimpered. The reaper loved the way his brother moaned out his name. It made his skin crawl and shot waves of electricity through his body, making his cock hard on its own. He took his attention away from Asura's twisted face and turned to his pulsing shaft. The reaper noticed the same fluid leaking from the slit of his head, and wondered how it tasted, considering Asura didn't mind lapping up his own. Without thinking, Kid dipped his head down, stuck his tongue out, and licked the tip.

A gasp past Asura's lips and he opened up his eyes to see his brother licking the head of his cock. "F-Fuck, Kid, you don't have to- ah!~" The elder was cut off as Kid engulfed the head in one quick motion, teasing it with his tongue. Asura let out a breathy moan and squeezed his eyes shut once more. Kid looked up at his brother with innocent eyes and gradually took more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head up an down while humming lightly, sending vibrations up his shaft.

"Hng!~" Soft whimpers escaped Asura's lips. He lifted his trembling hands and placed them on the back of the reapers head, thrusting himself deeper into the others mouth without thinking. Kid grabbed ahold of his hips to keep himself from gagging and continued to suck on his member, letting his teeth graze the skin lightly.

With a strangled moan and a harsh tug to Kid's hair, Asura came hard, filling the reapers awaiting cavern with his hot seed, some of it escaping the corners of the his mouth. Kid swallowed and gently sucked on the head to ensure he recieved every last drop. Going limp, Asura sighed in pleasure, his body completely flushed.

Kid sat back up, licking his lips and wiping his mouth afterwards. "You're right, it wasn't so bad..." He confessed, crawling on top of Asura to lie down his chest and stomach, his breathing was slowing down, as so was his heart beat.

"Didn't think you had it in you to do that..." Asura admitted, wrapping an arm around his brothers waist and pulled him closer, shifting him slightly. The act caused both of the boys' members to rub against eachother, making the blood return to Kid's face and Asura to groan. The kishin looked into his younger brothers golden eyes, full of lust and desire. "Kid...Kid, can I...can I try one more thing...?"

The reaper, too aroused to comprehend what he had said, simply nodded, his mouth a small slit to let out slow breaths. Asura gulped, but smiled nonetheless, grabbing Kid and placing him back on his lap. The reaper whine lowly as Asura grabbed both their twitching cocks, stroking and rubbing them against one another. Kid draped his arms around Asura's neck, pulling him closer and closer until their lips met. Asura gladly returned the firey kiss and ran his tongue across Kid's bottom lip, practically pleading for entrance. The reaper eagerly granted him permission, parting his lips the slightest and Asura immediately dove his tongue into the boys mouth, licking every crevice the wet muscle could find. Kid moaned into his brothers mouth, grinding up to him so their lengths rubbed again. "Asura...pl-please...more..." Kid whimpered.

The kishin nodded and quickly began unbottoning the reapers dress shirt as Kid did the same to his own, making sure to not break the kiss. Asura tossed the articles of clothing aside, leaving them both nude with Kid now sprawled on the bed.

As soon as he had Kid pinned to the matress, Asura broke the kiss and went straight for the milky white skin. He nibbled behind Kid's jawline, which Kid gave a light moan to, and then lapped down to his neck. Asura bit down on the flesh, sucking and chewing, leaving a dark love-bite on his untouched skin. Kid was groaning at the contact, yelping lightly as his brother took one of his pink nipples in his mouth, running his tongue across the perky nub and tracing a circle around it before taking it in between his teeth, making sure to do the same to the other.

Kid was gasping in pleasure, moaning now and then. Finally, Asura had made it between the boys legs, spreading them further apart. The reaper glanced down at his older brother. "Wh-What are you-"

"Don't worry, I've got this." The kishin reassured him, coming up to kiss him softly before settling himself back between his legs. "Alright?"

Kid nodded. "Okay...just, hurry please..."

Asura smiled at him, taking three of his fingers and coating them in saliva. He brought down his drenched fingers to Kid's entrance. The reaper gasped and Asura quickly went up to him again, kissing Kid's forehead while his finger circled the entry. "It's okay, it's fine. It'll be a bit uncomfortable, but it'll feel good after okay?"

Kid stared up into his brothers eyes, seeing the concern for him, and nodded once again. He wrapped his arms around Asura's neck and pulled him down, kissing his already-bruised lips. As he did this, one of the fingers slowly pushed inside of him, stretching him out just a bit.

The reaper gasped against his brother lips, but continued to kiss him in order to get the strange sensation off his mind. Asura began to steadily pump his finger in and out of the young boy, looking as if he was searching for something. Something to make the reaper under him scream in pleasure...

"Ah, god!"

'Found it...' Asura silently congratulated himself after finding the boys prostate and he repeatedly touched that spot over and over. Kid was moaning loudly now, the strange sensation gone and now was replaced by immense pleasure. Asura smirked at the boys reaction, inserting another finger inside of him, stretching him out more. This time, it started to sting a bit, but the small amount of pain was subsided as Asura hit that same spot as before. Without him knowing, too busy focusing on the amazing feeling, Asura pushed in the final finger, spreading them out and curling them after. "M-More...fuck, please!" Kid begged, pushing himself down to the digits inside of him. Kid was never one to beg, nor curse for that matter, but he this was something he wanted, he needed. And he was getting it no matter what.

Once he was prepared enough, the elder pulled his fingers out, causing Kid to whine. Asura chuckled. "Don't worry, here comes the good part..."

Kid nodded, panting slightly as his cock twitched painfully. Precum dribbled down the the side of his shaft and he was praying for Asura to do what he had to. He didn't necessarily know what was next, but it had to be good.

Asura leaned over to whisper into his brothers ear. "I'm not going to lie Kiddo, this will hurt a bit." Kid nodded.

Positioning his hardened length at the reaper's pulsing entrance, he slowly, slowly, pushed himself in. Kid sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Asura. "Shh, shh, I'll be gentle..." He reassured him. Kid set his chin on his brothers shoulder. "A-Alright...go..."

Asura gradually entered more of himself into Kid, stopping until he was all the way inside. He took a moment for Kid to adjust himself to the new object, moaning softly from the warm, wet tightness that enveloped his cock. Kid panted, feeling very full, but after a few seconds, he spoke, "You...you can move now..."

With permission, Asura began to move in and out of him at a slow pace, refraining from slamming into the virgin boy. It hurt, but he did this for Kid.

Meanwhile, the boy under him was gritting his teeth. "A-Asura...?"

"Yes?" The kishin stopped his movements. "What is it? Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?"

Kid looked up at his brother with big, loving eyes. "No, of course not. But, I want you to do something."

"What?"

Kid smiled. "Stop holding back. You've been making this too much about me, it's...it's not very fair to you." Kid said in a hushed voice. Asura stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, please." Kid breathed, pecking Asura's cheek. "Just go..."

With that, the kishin nodded, gripping Kid's thighs and roughly placed them atop his shoulders. "Then it's not my fault if you can't walk tomorrow." He whispered with a smirk. Before Kid could answer, Asura had pulled out all the way to the head and slammed back inside. Kid let out a yell of pain, one hand clutching tightly onto the sheets while the other dug its nails into the kishin's back. Asura thought about quiting his harmful antics, but decided against it. Kid's walls felt amazing enveloped around him and he instead kept up a steady pace, thrusting in hard and deep.

Tears threatened to fall from Kid's eyes as his nails dug into the flesh of his brothers back, leaving small, irritated crescent marks. Suddenly, Asura hit that same spot that made Kid see stars and he moaned deafeningly. "Ahh sh-shit! Do that again!"

The kishin smirked, feeling glad that he was able to make Kid feel good as well, and positioned himself where he'd be sure to hit his prostate.

Kid panted as the tears fell down the sides of his face. He felt Asura move around inside of him, then slam back in, this time, against that delicious spot. Kid let out breathy moans and gasps as Asura rammed against his prostate, his stomache heating up with that same feeling as before.

Asura groaned from the tightness, moving in and out at a steady pace now. "So...tight, Kid..." He gasped. Kid grit his teeth, arching his back. "Faster! Ah death, faster!"

The kishin immediately obeyed and thrust rapidly inside of the boy. He brought his hand up and wrapped it around Kid's abandoned member, stroking him in time with his movements at a blistering speed.

Kid screamed in pleasure and rolled his hips to meet in time with his brothers thrusts, curling his toes at the delectable feeling that surge through his body. "A-Asura! Fuck, harder! I'm about...to, ha! Nng...!"

Asura groaned, quickening the pace of his thrusting, making sure to hit the reaper deep. He leaned over and took one of the pirky nubs on Kid's chest between his teeth, pinching the other with his fingers. The friction was too much for Kid.

Arching his back, bucking his hips, and letting out an ear-piercing moan, Kid released hard, cum spilling on both his chest and the kishin's who soon enough followed with a few more thrusts; his hot load filling Kid up to the brim.

After a couple of seconds, Asura carefully pulled out and laid down next to his brother, his chest rising and falling as Kid panted from his mind-numbing orgasm. Both bodies lay flat on the bed, recovering from their first intimate experience together. Kid yawned and rolled over, resting his head on his brothers chest. Asura smiled softly and wrapped an arm around the other's slim waist, lifting up the sheets and covering up their naked bodies.

Kid snuggled up to Asura, sighing, "Thank you Asura..."

He smiled. "No problem. Just...make sure not to tell anyone about this."

"Right." The reaper nodded, knowing from the beginning that he wouldn't utter a word to a single soul about the moment they shared.

"And Kid?" Asura said, his grip tightening around his brother.

"Yeah?"

A couple of seconds passed before Asura answered. "I...I love you Kiddo..."

The reaper glanced up into the others blood, red eyes, and smiled softly. "Love you too Asura." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Asura sighed in relief and grinned. "Good."

With that, and an exchange of a few more kisses, the two shut their eyes and fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.


End file.
